Kilala in Kingdom Hearts
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: It seemed just like any other average day for Kilala and Rei. That is until Kilala wakes up in a unfamiliar place with Donald Duck, Goofy, and a boy with brown spikey hair looking at her. Lost in a new world, Kilala sets off on a new adventure with some new friends.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Tower

**So I have had this story in the works for a long while...I just never got around to writing it. Then suddenly I got inspiration to finally write it. And I managed to write this whole chapter in 1 day.**  
 **I was surprised that there wasn't any KH and Kilala Princess crossovers yet, there are just various similarities. Like the main one being 7 princesses and the 7th being a character made for the story (like Kairi in KH) In Kilala princess the other 6 are Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora (so almost the exact same as the Princesses of Light except for Ariel). And in both things there is a giant door that has relevance of some sorts. And traveling to different 'worlds' and blah blah blah.**

 **Either way, you know what they say, "When there is a fanfiction crossover you think should exist but doesn't...go write it yourself" :D**

 **So for this story it is KH2 of course and for Kilala Princess, I made it take place three months after the manga ended. Anyways I hope you enjoy, I really have been wanting to write this for so long.**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

In the kingdom of Paradiso, just outside of the school house, sat Kilala surrounded by all the little school children. In her hands was a storybook, a storybook of the story of Cinderella with Tippe sitting on her shoulder. Kilala happily was reading the story aloud as the children listened with excitement. Kilala continued to read the story until bells chimed, signaling that it was noon.

"Oh I didn't realize how much time had gone by," Kilala said as she closed the book. "Well it's for lunch guys."

"Aww but we wanted to here how the story ends." One of the kids said.

"Can't you read a little more?" Another one asked, giving Kilala a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to tomorrow to read more as always." Kilala smiled.

"Okay. Bye Kilala," the first kid said, and then was followed by several other kids saying goodbye. The little kids then got up and ran into the school house.

Kilala smiled again as she closed the book. She ran her hand over the cover, feeling the embedded lettering of 'Cinderella' underneath her fingers. She let out a sigh, it had been nearly three months since she had helped Rei save Paradiso from Valdou. The adventure she had went on, getting to meet six of her favorite Disney Princesses, getting the gems for the tiara, and then getting to marry Rei, felt so long ago. She reached up and took off her crown from her head and gave a good long look at it, smiling at the memories.

 _"Kilala…"_ A sinister, and slightly familiar sounding voice, whispered from somewhere.

"Huh? Who's there?" Kilala asked as she looked around, trying to find the location of the voice.

 _"Give me the crown…"_ the voice said as a shadow loomed over from behind Kilala.

Kilala gasped and quickly turned around, only to see that there was no one there, nor anyone near by. Kilala looked back and forth and all around, looking rather worried. _"Where did that voice come from?"_ Kilala thought to herself, _"It sounded just like… Like Valdou… But that's impossible…"_

"You heard it too, right Tippe?" Kilala asked her little flying mouse friend, who nodded in response.

"It can't be Valdou though… Rei destroyed him during the battle for Paradiso… I must be hearing things…." Kilala muttered.

Kilala then stood up and started to walk towards the castle. As she walked she couldn't help having the feeling she was being watched, but everytime she turned around to look, she still didn't see anyone.

As soon as Kilala got back to the castle she was met by one of the servants. "Ah Princess Kilala, I see you have returned from your visit to the school. I expect it went well as usual?"

"Yes, the children are always so happy to hear me read them stories. Where's Rei?"

"He is in the middle of a meeting right now. He shouldn't be too much longer though." The servant said.

"Oh ok. Well when Rei is done with the meeting, let him know I will be in my room." Kilala said.

"Very well Princess," the servant said with a bow.

"Thank you," Kilala said as she started heading in the direction of her room. Once there she placed the 'Cinderella' book into her book shelf, which was filled with all her favorite Disney stories, and then walked over the the couch by the window and sat down. Tippe flew off of Kilala and sat down on the top of the couch.

"Do you think I should tell Rei about what I heard?" Kilala asked, "I know I was probably just hearing things...but I still feel uneasy about it. The voice...it sounded like it was right behind me." Kilala said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Tippe made a little squeak sound as she placed her paw on Kilala's arm, which caused a smile to appear on Kilala, "Thanks Tippe, I know you are always here for me."

Almost an hour later the door to the room opened and Rei walked in. Kilala jumped off the couch and ran into his arms, "Rei!" She shouted happily as they embraced.

"Hey Kilala," Rei smiled, "How was your day so far?"

"It was great, the kids at the school really are liking Cinderella's story." Kilala explained. "But… There is something else I need to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?" Rei asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well… I was just sitting outside of the school, after the children had gone back inside, when I heard…." Kilala started to explain, but looked away from Rei.

"Heard what?" Rei asked.

"I swear that I heard Valdou's voice." Kilala said as she turned back to looking at Rei.

"But that's impossible, I defeated him. There is no way he can still be alive." Rei said.

Kilala nodded, "I know...I probably just imagined it. It just threw me off a little I guess…"

"Hey it's okay," Rei said as he gave a hug to Kilala, "Try not to dwell on it too much."

Kilala nodded and then smiled, "So do you have any other meetings or anything else to do today? Because if not… I thought we could maybe go for a walk through the gardens or something."

"The rest of my day is free to spend with you." Rei said as he stood up and held out his hand to help Kilala up.

Just a little bit later the two of them were walking together through the beautiful garden, their hands locked together. Tippe flew a little bit behind them "The garden is really starting to look beautiful, everything is regrowing finely." Kilala said as they walked.

"The garden isn't as beautiful as you though," Rei said with a smile.

Kilala looked away from Rei as her face reddened, though she also started to smile.

Suddenly the wind around them started to pick up flinging leaves and petals in all directions.

"What's going on?!" Kilala shouted, though it was hard to even hear herself over the roaring of the wind. Tippe flew herself over to Kilala and grabbed on tightly to her clothes.

"I don't know...Ah! Kilala your tiara! It's glowing?" Rei shouted back.

"What?!" Kilala asked in surprised, but before Rei could reply, a blinding emitted from her tiara causing both Rei and Kilala to close their eyes. Kilala could feel the wind getting stronger, starting to push her back.

"Rei!" Kilala shouted unless the force of the wing knocked her back and she fell into blackness.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had just finished off the Heartless outside of the Mysterious Tower. After all the Heartless were gone, they turned to Pete, who had summoned the Heartless.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said as he made a fist.

"So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a  
Heartless by now!" Pete replied.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald squawked and then quickly ran up the stairs to the door and headed inside.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy explained to Sora.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora exclaimed and then he and Goofy ran up the stairs, leaving Pete behind with his jaw dropped.

Sora and Goofy entered the tower to meet up with Donald, when they got inside he was standing right in front of them, but just a few feet in from of him was an unconscious girl with long, wavy blond hair. She was wearing a light blue shirt with short, white sleeves, with a pink bow over the chest. A short darker blue skirt, and white knee socks with dark blue shoes. There also was a small crown right in front of her with seven jewels on it.

A little pink mouse, with blue tipped ears and tail, who was wearing a red bow with white polka dots, was flying around the girl. "Kilala! Wake up!" The little mouse said as she flew around.

"Uh…" Sora started to say, but then the little flying mouse turned around and notice them.

The little mouse flew right up to Sora, "Hi! Can you help me wake Kilala? One moment we were in the gardens and then we ended up here."

"You don't know how ya got here?" Goofy asked.

"No. We just ended up here. I don't know what happened…" The little mouse said.

In the next moment Kilala started to stir as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes, "Hmm what?" After a few blinks she started to look around, revealing her blue eyes. "Where...Where are we? Rei?" Kilala quickly jumped up, "Wait where's Rei?!" She started to look around until she finally noticed the three, and Tippe, starting at her, she quickly did her best to compose herself. But couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

 **PoV Kilala**

Standing in front of me were three people...well one was a person the other two...I couldn't believe who I was seeing. In front of me was Donald Duck and Goofy. I had always loved reading the Disney Princess stories, but I also had read a ton of other Disney stories, many including Mickey Mouse and his friends. There also was the boy with the spiky brown hair, I had no idea who he was.

 _"Did the tiara bring me here? I don't remember any doors opening to bring me to whatever this place is."_ Kilala thought to herself.

"Um...Can you tell me where I am?" I asked, still a little fuzzy from what happened.

"We are in Master Yen Sid's tower." Donald explained as he crossed his arms, giving off a look of suspicion.

"Yen….Sid?" I asked, though somewhere in my mind that name sounded somewhat familiar.

The boy then took a step forward, "So you don't know how you ended up here?"

I shook my head, "No, one moment I was with Rei...and then there was this strong wind… I don't remember anything after that."

"Did the king maybe send you?" Goofy asked, "You have his seal on you." He pointed to my skirt, where the yellow Mickey Mouse head I sewed on was.

 _"The King? Do they mean Mickey Mouse?"_ I thought.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Well maybe Yen Sid can help figure this out. We were just going to see him." Goofy explained.

"We aren't just going to let her come with us, are we? We don't know if she is telling the truth." Donald grumbled.

I sent a quick glare towards Donald and was about to say something but then I noticed that my tiara was on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up and placed it back on my head.

"I trust her," The boy said with a smile. He walked right up to me and held out his hand, "I'm Sora. That's Donald and Goofy." He said pointing to the two.

I almost was about to say I knew who Donald and Goofy were, but then I remember that where I come from they are in my storybooks. But I never had read a story about a boy named Sora, just who was he and why was he with Donald and Goofy.

"Kilala," I said as Tippe flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"And I'm Tippe."

"Ah Tippe you can talk again!" I exclaimed.

"Talk again?" Goofy asked.

"Uhh...long story," was the quickest response I could come up with.

"Alright, well anyways let's get going." Sora said as he pointed to the staircase. Donald grumbled quietly to himself.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy started up the staircase first, and I followed closely behind.

We started to walk up the staircase, but just a little bit up the stairs was a glowing portal looking things.

"So to get to the top of the tower, we have to go through these portals?" I asked.

"Yeah that makes sense." Goofy said.

We then all walked through the portal and in a blink of an eye we were in a different section of the staircase.

"Whoa…" I muttered quietly in amazement.

Just as we started to walk a little farther, pools of darkness appeared on the staircase, and several little shadowy creatures with yellow glowing eyes appeared. I gasped and took a step back.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted as he stood in front of me, "Stay back, we got this."

In a glowing golden light suddenly something appeared in Sora's hand. It was a giant looking key-thing. I looked over at Donald and Goofy and they too had some kind of weapon; Donald had some kind of wand and Goofy had a shield. All three of them charged at the created called the Heartless. As they fought the little Heartless, I felt an odd warmth on my head. I reached up and felt my tiara, it had a warm glowing feeling to it. I looked back at Sora and the others, they just finished defeated the little Heartless.

Sora then turned and looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah. But what were those?"

"Heartless. Creatures created from darkness." Sora explained. "Just stay next to us and we will take care of them. Let's keep going, who knows how many other Heartless are around here."

I nodded as we started walking until we reached the top of the staircase, which had a large door with a star on it. Grabbing the handle Sora opened the door and let all of us walk in. We were now in a chamber of some sort, with star shaped lights all over.

As soon as Sora closed the door, more of the Heartless appeared. I stepped back so they could fight them, but then I felt than strange warmth coming from my tiara again. This time I took off the tiara and held it in my hands.

"What's going on with your tiara?" Tippe asked as she flew around it, inspecting it.

"I have no idea….it's almost like it's trying to tell me something…" I said.

Suddenly the tiara immediately a glow to the point where I couldn't see it. As soon as the bright flash of light ended I was no longer holding my tiara….or I was, but it looked completely different.

I was now holding a pretty looking wand. The rod the silver and within the rod were the six jewels I had gotten from the Disney Princesses, with my jewel, the emerald, at the top of the wand.

"How did my tiara do this? Can… Can I use this to fight the Heartless?" I wondered, but Sora, Donald and Goofy had already defeated the Heartless in the room.

"Where did you get a wand?" Sora asked as he key object disappeared into a flash of light.

"It was my tiara...I was just holding it in my hand and then it transformed into this." I said holding it up for them to see.

"Did you not know it could do that?" Goofy asked.

I shook my head, "No...I had no idea. Do you think I can help fight the Heartless with this?"

"Do you even know how to use magic?" Donald asked.

"Magic?...uhh…No… I don't think so," I said and Donald rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to get to close to the Heartless without knowing how to fight them," Sora said, expressing his concern.

I took in a deep breath, gripped my new wand tightly, and gave Sora a look of determination, "I can do this! I'll be careful though."

Sora nodded in response and then headed to the door leading to the next set of stairs. I looked down at my wand again, but in another flash of light it vanished. I nearly panicked, but then I remember how Sora's key weapons comes and goes in a flash of light, maybe this was the same. After open the door we walked up the staircase until Heartless showed up again. Just what was it with these creatures?!

One of them appeared slightly close to me, now was the time to see if I could use the wand to fight. But where was it?

 _"What do I do? What do I do?!"_ The thoughts bounced in my head. When suddenly I got the idea to think about my wand and I held my hand open. In the next second it appeared back into my hand. I sighed with relief and then swung it at the Heartless and it actually got knocked back! I then proceeded to smack around the Heartless a few more times until it faded away. The other three managed to take out all the other Heartless while I had just taken out one. How were they so good at this? I was started to think of so many questions, but I didn't know if I was going to get any answers.

Once again we made it to the top of the staircase, but this time on the door was a moon symbol. We entered the room and not surprisingly there was more Heartless, I guess these creatures just like to show up anywhere. And this time there was even another one that looked different than the shadowy ones. This one had some form of armor on it, but it still had glowing eyes like the rest.

We all took battle positions and charged at the Heartless. I did my best to smack the Heartless back enough, but before I could attack it again, I heard Donald yell "Thunder!" and then lighting bolts shot down and stuck it, destroying it.

 _"Is that what Donald meant by magic? Whoa...that's so cool."_ I thought to myself.

After all the Heartless were gone Donald stomped his foot angrily, "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said cheerfully.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked.

World? Did they mean like the worlds of the Disney Princesses I had visited. I thought only I could get to those worlds through the power of my tiara. Are they talking about something else? I sighed, just more and more questions to ask later.

We continued on our way through the door and up, what seemed like the last set of stairs, since it had a golden glow to it. Donald and Goofy went up head towards the door, smacking a few Heartless aside as they went. Sora and took out the remaining Heartless and then ran up to the golden door to met up with Donald and Goofy, who had already gone through.

We opened the door and walked into the room. This one was not like the other, this one actually looked like a room, it had books, windows, and other stuff. Donald and Goofy were standing straight, and looking forward at the man behind the desk.

 _"Oh that's who they meant by Yen Sid."_ I thought. I remembered one of my storybooks starring Mickey Mouse. It was the story where Mickey was a sorcerer's apprentice, and this guy was the sorcerer. I never knew that his name was Yen Sid….interesting.

Sora had put his hands up behind his head as we walked up to stand next to Donald and Goofy. But he soon dropped them as Donald and Goofy bowed before Yen Sid. With all the princess training I had been given, I bowed along with the two, since it seems that the Yen Sid guy seemed to be of high importance.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said.

"Hey there." Sora said as he gave a wave.

Both Goofy and Donald looked surprised at him. Even I was, he saw us all bowing, so why did he just act so casual?

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scowled at Sora.

Yen Sid then gave a gesture to Donald, signaling him to calm down a little. He looked at me for a brief moment then went back to looking at Sora, Donald and Goofy. I took a small step back, to not feel like I was intruding on something, since I did just randomly show up here.

"So," Yen Sid started, "you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy replied.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Yen Sid said.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora." Yen Sid explained.

I was still so confused about what they were talking about. I really wanted to say that the "King" the keep mentioning was Mickey Mouse, since Goofy said I had 'his seal' on me, referring to my Mickey Mouse head patch. But why are they calling him a king? Sora is a key? My head was starting to hurt from all this information.

"I'm...the key?" Sora questioned as he pointed to himself. He then looked at his hand and held it out. In a flash of light the key object, that he had used to fight the Heartless appeared again.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. You are the key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid said.

 _"Keyblade….so that's what it is called."_ I thought to myself.

Yen Sid looked at Donald and then at Goofy, who quickly stood up straight again. Yen Sid raises a hand and summoned a book out of thin air. Levitating it in the air and rotating it around so it was facing us. He then explained, "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you  
will surely confront."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were just about to open book when Yen Sid looked back over at me and gestured for me to come over, "You too, join them in reading the book."

I nodded slowly and walked back up to Sora and the others. I didn't dare want to speak out against Yen Sid, he just had this intense glare in his eyes that told me not to question him.

All four, five counting Tippe who was still sitting on my shoulder, looked at the book and read the first part titled, "The Beginning", then the second part titled "Interlude", and then finally the last part, "The Future Story". None of the stuff in the book made any sense to me, I still had no idea what was going on. Am I just dreaming this?

"But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked once we were finished reading the book.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid explained in which Sora, Donald, and Goofy all sighed heavily and slumped their shoulders.

"So, they have been fighting the Heartless a while before I met them. I wonder how long they have been fighting them." I wondered in my head.

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said and Yen Sid nodded in response.

"Hearts full of light…." I muttered quietly to myself. That felt important to me somehow.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Yen Sid said as he waved his hand and off in the corner of the room appeared an imagine of Donald, which lead Donald to let out of squawk in surprise. The imagine of Donald then turned into of the shadow Heartless.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this." The three nodded in response to this and then Yen Sid continued. "The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…"

He paused as he waved his hand again, this time a new image showed up next to the Heartless. It was a strange grey looking creature with an odd symbol on it's head. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." With that the image of the Heartless faded away. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"Nobodies... They don't exist…" Sora said a little quietly.

Heartless? Nobodies? Keys? None of this was making any sense to me. Just what kind of place is there? I still have no idea where I am or how I got here, or even where Rei it. I just hope he is okay...Two more images of the Nobodies showed up suddenly behind us.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Yen Sid explained, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the  
darkness. But-" The imagines of the Dusks vanished and a new imagines appeared. This time of figures wearing black cloaks. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Whoa…" I said as I looked at the imagines.

"Organization XIII…" Sora said as he gave a look to Donald and Goofy, who just shook their heads. Sora then looked at me, but I just ended up shrugging. I had never heard of any of these names at all.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the  
answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." Yen Sid said and then the imagines of Organization XIII disappeared.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora said.

"But where could he be?" Donald asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look." Goofy said, being optimistic.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." Sora said.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." Yen Sid said as he gestures to the door on our right, and then he looked back at Sora. "Those look a bit too small for you."

Sora looked down at clothes while Yen Sid continued to talk. "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, I hadn't really noticed it before, but Sora's clothes did look rather small on him and it actually looked a little silly too. Donald also thought Sora looked funny and laughed a little too.

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said.

"Uh, I guess…" Sora said, almost seeming unsure about his growth as he tugged on his jacket letting out a small chuckle.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy started to head to the room Yen Sid, and I started to follow them behind. Yen Sid had said 'the three good fairies', that meant the three fairies from Aurora's story. But just before we got to the door, Yen Sid held his hand out and pointed to me.

"You stay back here, I am sure you have some questions." Yen Sid said.

I gasped, "How did he know that?! Well...he is a powerful sorcerer…"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked once more at me before entering the next room. I walked back over to Yen Sid's desk so I was standing in front of him. Once the door closed he began to speak again, "Before I continue, can you please tell me your name?"

"Oh of course! My name is Kilala." I said as I bowed again, feeling it was the right thing to do.

"You are not from here." Yen Sid started. "I had expected Sora, Donald, and Goofy to show up here today. I did not expect you. Where are you from?"

"Paradiso." I replied.

"Hmmm… I have never heard of such a place." Yen Sid said. "Can you explain to me how you got here?"

I nodded and quickly explain what had happened, from being in the garden with Rei to all the way up here. I also explained about my tiara transforming into a wand, hoping he could give some answers to that.

"May I see this tiara of yours?" Yen Sid asked.

I nodded again and summoned my wand. I placed it on his desk for him to see. He picked it up and started to examine it, "Hmm very interesting. Can you tell me where these jewels come from?"

I took in a deep breath and gave the quickest summary I could about my adventure with Rei, meeting six Disney Princesses and getting a jewel from each of them. Then the emerald being mine and I being the seventh princess, the princess who saved Paradiso. Yen Sid continued to look at the wand while I explained my story. Once I finished he handed me back my wand and I made it disappear.

"From what you have told me. There seems to be some similar things between your world and this one…. Or rather universe would make more sense." Yen Sid said.

"Universe?" I asked confused.

"This universe we are in has many different worlds. Some of the worlds have a princess by the name you mentioned. There are also some other similar elements, but that is not important right now. From what I can gather, you were brought here to help Sora along with this next journey of his."

"I...I am here to help Sora? But what I can do?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out." Yen Sid replied.

I sighed, there was no easy answer I guess. Then a thought occurred to me, "Wait, do you know where Rei is? He was with me before I ended up here."

Yen Sid shook his head, "No, I do not know. But if he is in this universe, he may be in one of the worlds. Since you will be joining Sora on his quest, you may end up finding your friend."

"Oh I see." I said, slightly disappointed he didn't know where Rei was.

"Also I would advise not telling Sora and the others too much about where you are from, in order to avoid confusion. Now we just wait for the others to return." Yen Sid said as he got up from his chair and walked over to one of the windows, and I followed him over there.

Just a few seconds later Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the room. Sora was now wearing a completely new outfit, one that actually fit him this time. Yen Sid looked at them and motioned for them to come over, he then looked back out the window. All of a sudden a red and yellow ship looking this floated up out of nowhere.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald exclaimed and then the three ran over to us.

"The Gummi Ship?" I asked.

"It's the ship we use to travel to other worlds," Goofy explained.

"Wow, cool." I said looking back out at the ship. This was so cool, traveling in a spaceship is much more fun then just opening a magic door.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, "So you guys ready to go?" They nodded in response and then faced Yen Sid, standing up straight.

"Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid said and the three relaxed a little. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Donald asked and he lowered his head.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by  
invisible ties. As do our hearts." Yen Sid said.

"Our hearts are connected." Sora said.

"That is correct." Yen Sid replied.

"Got it." Sora said.

 _"Our hearts connected…"_ I thought, _"That means my heart and Rei's are connected."_ I smiled at that thought. It made me feel a little more calm inside.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Yen Sid told Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald said as he made a fist.

Yen Sid didn't reply to Donald's comment, but instead went on to say, "Kilala will also be joining you three on this quest." He gestured to me as he spoke.

"What? Really?" Sora asked. I could tell he didn't mean it in any rude way, but more of just wondering why a girl he just met is joining him on such a big adventure.

"We do not have time to explain, but just know she is here to help." Yen Sid said.

"Alright," Sora said and then faced me and smiled, "Welcome to the team."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kilala. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid finished.

Sora looked at me and then Donald and Goofy, "Okay, let's get going!" and we all nodded in response.

Then all of us stood up straight and face Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald said as he and Goofy saluted Yen Sid. Sora and I followed in the salute.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said.

And with that Sora and co. turned and headed for the door, with me following just a little behind. There was still so much to process. First I end up in a strange new world and then I am told to join this guy on a quest to defeat Heartless and Nobodies. But no matter what, I keep getting the feeling that I am going to have fun with this adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time Kilala was found. Kairi was walking through Destiny Islands to the shoreline, where she could look out at the island she use to play. She had been doing this everyday, looking and waiting, waiting just in case Sora came back.

Today when she got to the shoreline notice someone laying down in the sand. Quickly Kairi ran over to him, with the small bit of hope that it might just be Sora. When she got up to the boy, it wasn't Sora sadly, but Kairi had no idea who this was. Whomever he was, he had short, dirty blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt, red pants black boots, a brown belt, with a white, short sleeved, trench coat over it all. He also had a black bracelet on his wrist his and a sword in a sword sheath attached to the belt.

Kairi kneeled down next to him, "Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she gently nudged him.

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes to reveal their color which was green. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and then at Kairi, "Where am I? Where's Kilala?"

* * *

 **Well that ends chapter one. Whew... that took a while to write, but it was worth it.**

 **I think this might actually be my longest chapter yet (that is so far posted as of November 17 2017)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. See ya next time. (Also check out my other stories...I mainly just got KH stories)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hollow Bastion

**Alright, so it took a while to write, but I managed to get chapter 2 of this written. It takes so long for this cause I wanted to write the whole segment for the world. So yeah, let's get on to it!**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I made our made out of Yen Sid's tower and headed towards what was called the Gummi Ship. Tippe rested on my shoulder as usual as we talked. I started at the large red and yellow ship with amazement. Never had a seen anything quite like it.

"So this is really how you travel to other world?" I asked, even though I had been told what it was for, I still just couldn't believe it.

"Yup, it's a awesome ship. Come on, let's head inside," Sora said as he opened the door and we all entered.

The inside of the ship was smaller than I had thought it would be, but it still was rather large. There was a room with cots to sleep on, a bathroom, a small kitchen area, a section with a device I didn't recognize and pilot area. There was the pilot's seat and then three seats behind it.

"Alright!" Sora said enthusiastically as he sat down in the pilot's seat. "Let's get ready to take off."

I went over and sat down on one of the seats, while Sora was clicking various things on the control panel in front of him. Soon the ship's engines roared to life and we took off into the sky. I looked out the the windowed doom watched as we flew through space. Looking at all the stars out there, it was beautiful. Suddenly I noticed something on the top of his chair. I gasped quietly, it's was Jiminy Cricket, from the story of Pinocchio.

He jumped down from Sora's chair and landed on the armrest of mine, "Hello Kilala. My name's Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket. I keep track of everything that happens around here, so I was wondering if maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself," he said as he pulled out a small notebook and pencil.

"Well…" I started as I scratched the back of my head. Yen Sid had said not to tell them too much about where I was from, but just telling them about my own world wouldn't hurt. "I'm from a place called Paradiso."

"Sounds like a nice place," Sora said as he clicked a few buttons to bring up something on a screen on the control panel.

I nodded, "It really is such a beautiful place. There is a field there that is filled out so many different kinds of flowers. Rei and I love to spend time there when we can," I then sunk back into my chair, it would probably be awhile before I would get to see those flowers or Rei again.

Tippe then flew off my shoulder and down next to Jimmy, the two of them were actually close in size, "Don't forget to write about me, Tippe! Kilala's best friend." Jiminy smiled and nodded as he started to write things down in the notebook.

"So who's Rei?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

"Rei...well he is…" I started to say, but then paused. How was I supposed to explain to them that he was a prince that I met and fell in love with, helped save his kingdom, and ended up marrying him. I only was fifteen yet I was already married, and to a prince! They might find it a bit strange...so I decided to say, "He is someone very close and special to me. But… I don't know where he is…"

"I understand. I don't know where my best friend Riku is, but I know we will find him" Sora said, "I bet we will also find your friend Rei."

I smiled, hearing that made me feel a little better, "Thanks."

A few seconds later Sora was looking at a screen on the control panel. He let out a sigh and complained, "Only one?"

"What is it?" I asked as I got out from my chair to look at the screen he was looking at.

"There is only one world showing up on the map," Sora explained.

"That's no good," Donald added in.

Goofy got up to look at the screen as well, "Wait. I think it's a world we know!"

Sora looked at the image on the screen again, "It's hard to tell...but already. Let's head down there and find out."

"Alright," I said as I could feel the excitement rising in my chest. It had been three months since I had been on an adventure, and this new adventure seemed so much larger than my own. I was so excited for what I would see and who I would meet. Though I still needed to find Rei. I placed my hand over my heart, " _Rei...wherever you are. Please… Please be alright."_

Sora stood up and started walking towards a different section of the ship, with Donald and Goofy following behind. Tippe flew back to sit on my shoulder as I walked up with them, "Wait, we don't land the ship?"

Donald shook his head, "We don't want to let on we are from another world. It's to protect the world order."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." I said as we headed to the section of the ship that had the device I didn't recognize.

I figured then, it must be a teleporting device that would get us down to the world. We stood in room and then after Sora pressed a few buttons, a flash of light covered us. When I opened my eyes again, we were somewhere completely different! We were no longer on the ship, but in a town. There were shops around the area we had arrived in, with people selling and buying various items.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now," Goofy said looking around.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," Donald added.

" _Hollow Bastion…"_ I thought to myself as I looked at the town around me. In the distance I saw that there was a castle looking place, but it looked run down and having construction. As I scanned the horizon I suddenly saw Heartless appear on some of the roof tops near by.

"There's Heartless," I said but before I could point them out the disappeared into the darkness.

Sora nodded, "Yen Sid did say that there would still be Heartless. We will just have to be ready."

We then started to walk through the Marketplace, looking at the various different types of items they had in the shop. Surprisingly we ended up finding Donald's Uncle Scrooge, who was trying to recreate his favorite ice cream. I didn't really expect that, but I hope he figures it out. After that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were buying some items as I looked out at the town's horizon. Could maybe Rei be here in this world? I sighed, " _I wonder how many worlds are out there…"_

"You okay Kilala?" Tippe asked me and I looked at her and shook my head,

"Yeah...I was just thinking...that's all" I reassured her.

"Alright we got some items," Sora said walking over to me, "Let's continue on our way."

I nodded, "Right."

We then headed down to an area of the town know as Borough, once we got down there we saw odd looking orbs of light moving around on the ground. Appearing in one area then disappearing and then reappearing in another.

"What are these?" I asked, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy just gave the same confused look as me.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A female voice said from somewhere. We all looked around trying to find the location of the voice.

"Yuffie!" Sora called out.

I looked in the direction he was looking, on standing on top of a building was a girl with short black hair. It was hard to tell, but she looked a few years older than me. She smiled and gave us all a wave, before leaning forward to shout, "Look out!"

Suddenly several Nobodies showed up around us. They were only the lowest form of Nobodies, the ones called Dusks. Soram Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons and prepared to fight. I closed my eyes and summoned the wand that was once my tiara. Gripping it tightly I swung it at the closest Dusk multiple times. It didn't do a whole lot but it seemed to stunt it slightly. I wish I knew how to use magic like Donald did….I mean I did have a wand after all.

" _I gotta figure out how to use magic. It can't be too hard...right?"_ I thought to myself as I jumped out of the way of the Dusk's attack.

Before I could make another attack, Sora came back and destroyed the Dusk in front of me. Looking around I saw that all the other Dusks were now gone.

"Hey you guys!" The girl known as Yuffie shouted, before jumping down from the rooftop to the ground. After brushing herself off after her jump she walked over to Sora, "I see you're still in top form."

Getting a closer look now at her outfit, it almost reminded me of my friend Sylphy. Though it wasn't quite the same Yuffie also wore a tank top and really short shorts, though Yuffie had rather long boots that went up to her knees. I sighed thinking for a moment, " _I hope that Sylphy is safe back home in Paradiso and not also lost somewhere in this universe."_

"What'd you expect?" Sora asked to Yuffie, as he patted his chest, "Looks like you're doing okay."

"Well, what did you expect?" Yuffie asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Then she stepped closer and saw me standing a little behind Sora. "Hey, who's this?"

I still felt so out of place here, this was a world Sora had been to and had friends in. I didn't know anyone of course, so I felt like such an outsider. But before I could answer her, Sora placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "This is Kilala. She's our new friend."

"Hi," I said a little quietly.

"And I'm Tippe!" Tippe said, who was still on my shoulder.

Yuffie smiled and waved at me, "Hi. It's great to meet you. I am the great ninja Yuffie," she said proudly as she pointed to herself.

"So, how are the others?" Donald then asked.

"Great!" Yuffie replied.

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Yuffie said in a casual voice, and Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." Yuffie then added.

Sora stood back up straight, smiled and then placed his hand on his forehead. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." He spoke in a much more serious sounding voice than normal.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked with a smile and then both Donald and Goofy started to laugh.

I sighed, I had no idea who they were talking about or why it seemed so funny. But I assumed I would probably met this Leon guy soon enough.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house!" Yuffie said before running up to me, "Come on Kilala, you gotta met everyone!"

Without even waiting for a answer from me, or giving me time to process what she had said about Merlin, she pulled me along down the alleyway area and around the corner to a small house. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed shortly behind us and met up with us at in front of the small house. Sora ran up and opened the door, holding it open for the rest of us.

Yuffie pulled me into the house, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy walking in after us, "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said as she guested to three people by a large computer. There was a girl with brown hair, next to her was a older looking guy who was working on something on the computer, and then next to him was a younger guy with dark brown hair. "That's Aerith, Cid, and Leon," Yuffie whispered to me pointed to the three.

"We missed you!" Aerith said.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid said.

"I knew it," Leon said, who had his arms crossed.

"Knew what?" Sora asked as we all walked closer to the three.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time," Leon explained.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all gasped in surprise. Sora then looked a little upset at Leon and the others. "You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"

" _Sora's friends all forgot about him? But then all remembered at once? How does that make any sense…"_ I wondered to myself. There was still so much about this universe that made no sense to me.

"Thanks!" Donald grumbled angrily at the group.

"Oh before I forget," Yuffie said as she pulled me forward, "This is Kilala, she is a new friend of Sora's."

"And I am Tippe!" Tippe added.

"It's nice to meet you Kilala and Tippe," Aerith said in a kind, friendly voice.

"A friend of Sora's is a friend of ours," Cid said.

Leon didn't really say anything, but he gave a small smile and nodded at me. I guess he was more of the quiet type guy.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie said, turning her attention back at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

" We were sleepin'," Goofy answered.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid joked.

But oddly enough Sora, Donald, and Goofy all kind of actually a little nervously, and didn't give a answer. I wonder what could have happened to them that would cause them to act that way. I decided that I would try to ask them later. There was still so many questions I had to ask, was I ever going to get any time to even ask them all?

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again," Aerith said.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked, but all three of them shook their head, causing Sora to lower his head, "Right."

"Umm… by chance recently have you seen a boy named Rei? He is a friend of mine." I quickly asked, secretly hoping they had seen him, or had heard something, or anything really. But as I expected they all shook their heads. I sighed, I guess trying to find Rei would be harder than that.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith said looking at the both of us.

Sora looked back up at the group, "Okay, thanks."

Cid then stood up from his seat and took a few steps closer to Sora, "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked him.

"That's right!" Yuffie exclaimed.

" _So I guess all these Heartless and Nobodies really can cause a lot of trouble…They don't seem like a lot of trouble...then again I have only seen a few types of them….This whole thing is bigger than I thought it was,"_ I thought to myself.

Sora turned to look at Yuffie, "Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you, or four of you I should say now, might give us a hand around here." Leon said as he stepped closer.

"Like we're gonna say, no?" Sora smiled as he patted his chest.

Leon let out a small chuckle before crossing his arms, "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald glared at Leon as he crossed his arms...or wings.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment.'" Aerith added in.

Leon then walked passed us and headed towards the door, "Follow me to the bailey...there's something you need to see." And then he headed out the door without another word.

Before we could start moving or say anything, suddenly a magical cloud appeared in the doorway. When the magical cloud disappeared Merlin was standing there. I had only read the Sword in the Stone story once or twice, but I knew that Merlin was supposed to be a powerful, old, wizard.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" He said in a chipper voice.

"It's Merlin." Donald said as he, Sora, and Goofy walked over to him. I also walked with them, standing right next to Sora, seeing as I was here to help out.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie told Merlin.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin said.

"Right." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison, though I just nodded my head.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked.

"Oh!" Aerith exclaimed as she took something out of the pocket of her dress. She walked over to Sora and handed him a card and then one to Donald and Goofy. "Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

Sora looked over the purple card in his hand, he then turned it over and read the back "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards!" Donald said looking at his.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked and Sora and Donald nodded.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. They didn't have a card for me...of course they didn't. They didn't know who I was or that I was coming. I just showed up in this universe unexpectedly, I had the feeling I would be left out a lot.

"Kilala," Aerith said as she looked over at me, she gave a kindhearted smile, "We will get a card for you as soon as we can."

"Oh, really?" I asked, not expecting it, "Thank you."

"Hey, thanks, Le..." Sora started to say as he turned around "Huh? Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment, Sora." Merlin said as he held up a hand "What about your magic?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right…" Sora trailed off as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie joked.

"Now, what am I to do with you? Here this should help," Merlin said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Merlin!" Sora said.

Merlin then looked at me, "Now what about you, friend of Sora? Do you know how to use magic?"

I shook my head as I fiddled with on of the curls of my hair. "No… I don't."

"Well then, we need to take care of that." He said as waved his hand. I suddenly felt a magical feeling flow through me. Magic. I could use magic now, I couldn't wait to try it out. "There. Now you should be able to use some basic spells; fire, blizzard, and thunder."

I nodded and bowed my head, "Thank you."

"Now to the bailey, and fast!" Donald said.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora said as we all ran out of the house.

We exited the house and way our way through the alleyway area until we found a large ramp that lead up to an upper walk area. Once we were up there we walked down the walkway towards the bailey. On our way over there I looked at Tippe, "Hey, Tippe in case we run into any more Heartless or Nobodies, I think it would safest for you to hide in my skirt pocket. Alright?"

Tippe nodded, "Okay, Kilala." She then flew down into the pocket of my skirt.

When we got to the bailey we saw Leon leaning against a wall, looking out at the distance. "Look at that." Leon instructed as soon as we walked over to him.

Doing as he said we all turned to look out the distance. All the way out there was another castle-looking place, but it looked completely run down and abandoned. But below the castle, in a deep cavernas area, was filled with a black swarm of darkness. It was hard to tell at a distance, but I wanted to take a guess that all that darkness was actually a ton of Heartless. Even if it wasn't a ton of Heartless...whatever it was...it wasn't good.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows...maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything... Except...for that…" Leon explained as he pointed to the castle, "...and that." Leon then pointed far down below us. We could see two Dusk Nobodies walking in the direction of the other castle.

"We'll handle 'em!" Sora said.

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora...do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies," Sora explained.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy added.

"You called?" A deep ominous sounding voice asked.

We all looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. Sora then ran back out of the bailey and looked around some more.

"You're doing well," A second male voice that wasn't as deep as the first said.

"Who's that!?" Sora shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration…" The deeper voice said.

Several Dusks all around the bailey appeared, causing Donald and Goofy to get their weapons ready. I turned to see even Leon had a weapon, a mix of a gun and a blade. Donald and Goofy took off after took Dusks while Sora, Leon, and I ran back into the bailey and prepared to fight off the Dusks there.

" _Alright...here is my chance to check out my magic…"_ I thought to myself as I summoned my wand.

Sora and Leon had already started to smack around a few of the Dusk. I looked at the Dusk nearest to me, swaying around and stuff. I first ran at it and smacked it against its head before aiming my wand right at it. I remembered when I saw Donald use magic, he shouted the name of the spell he used.

So with a deep breath I concentrated at the magical feeling and shouted, "Fire!" And a glowing ball of fire shot of from the wand and collided into the Dusk, sending it flying back to where Sora was. He quickly turned around and smacked the Dusk, completely destroying it. With a few more attacks, Sora managed to get rid of the rest of the Dusks, while I stood there looking at my wand. I had done it. I had actually used magic. I almost couldn't believe myself.

As soon as all the Dusks were gone, we heard the deep voice again, "The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands…"

Laughter from several different people was then heard. Sora ran back outside of the bailey, gripping his keyblade rightly and looking around, "Show yourselves!" He shouted.

Up on a ledge area, a cloaked figure appeared, just like how Yen Sid had shown us. The figure stood there for a moment before slowly raising his hands up in the air. As Donald, Goofy, and I walked up to Sora we saw five other cloaked figures appear behind the first one. All of them had their hoods up, so I had no idea what any of them looked like.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

Sora looked back at the three of us and gave us a look, a determined looked. Was he thinking to take on all of them right now? I noticed Donald and Goofy give Sora a nod before Sora turned back to face the cloaked people.

"Good! Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends." The deep voice said, sounding almost a little sarcastic. The group all laughed again before disappearing into portals of darkness.

"Stop!" Donald yelled at them before running off to the staircase to our right. But before he got very far one of the cloaked people appeared in front of him. Donald looked back where the figures once were and then to the one in front of him. "What's the big idea!?"

"Oopsy-daisy." The figure said sarcastically. It was another male voice, but I could tell this once was a different voice than two before.

"Move!" Sora shouted as we all got closer to the guy.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The voice said.

"I said get outta the way!" Sora shouted again, sounding more angry.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." The figure replied casually.

Sora glared as he readidy his keybalde and stood in a fighting position, while Donald pointed his wand at the guy and said, Then we're gonna make you move!"

"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." The figure continued to reply so casual.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora retorted back at the guy.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." The figure said as he waved his finger at Sora.

"You gonna cry?" Sora said.

I couldn't help, but stand there and just watch. Sora had never even met this group before and yet he already was so serious and calm talking to one of them, ready to fight them. I felt like I should try to say something, but I had no idea what. I still was getting use to everything here, I still couldn't get over the fact I had just used magic, real magic.

"As if!" The guy replied, "Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora questioned, looking a little confused for a moment, but then returned to a serious expression on his face.

The man then started to laugh, "Ha ha ha...That's right, he used to give me that same exact look."

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said.

"Gee... I just don't know." The man said as he spread his arms open. We all stood there for a moment, staring him down, but before anything could be done he dropped his arms back down. "Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" Donald shouted as the man started to disappear into the dark portal thing. But he was gone by the time Donald tried to jump at him. "Nuts! He got away!"

"That was weird. Who gave him the same look?" Sora asked, looking at all of us.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he was just trying to confuse you. He seemed so casual about it I wouldn't trust anything he said."

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" Sora said, pointing to himself. Sora then took his membership card out of his pocket and began to read it aloud, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-" But before he could finish the card started to glow and raise up out of Sora's hand and into the sky. The tip of Sora's keyblade started to glow. Sora looked at it, a little confused, "Huh?"

"What's this?" Leon asked walked over to us.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy started to say, but didn't finish.

The light surrounding the card got brighter as it raised a little higher into the sky. Sora held out his keyblade in front of him as a bright light flashed around him, it was out of nowhere and rather bright which caused the rest of us to close our eyes. When the light faded, Sora was standing, holding his keybalde up at the sky.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about." Sora said looking at his keybalde and then at the sky.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait," I said, looking at Sora, "Does that mean…"

Sora nodded at me and then looked at Leon, "Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling."

Leon nodded, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there."

"See ya soon." Sora said.

Leon waved to us as we started to walk back to where we originally entered on to this world. On our way back Sora spoke to me, "Hey so back there when we were fighting th Dusks, I saw you used magic. Good job!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I didn't expect to be able to do it that quickly." I said a little sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You still got a lot to learn," Donald said. "Once you get the handle of the three basic spell, I can help teach you some more complicated spells."

"Thanks," I smiled. This was starting to get even more excited, I knew that there was going to be danger on this adventure, and that Organization XIII seemed pretty intimidating, but I still felt so excited. And I knew, when ever I found Rei, I couldn't wait to tell him all this.

* * *

 **So that is another chapter done. Now I gotta deiced, do they go to Beast's Castle first or Land of Dragons? If you guys got any preferences or ideas or stuff let me know.  
Don't forget to check out all my other Kingdom Hearts stories :D**

 **I also am thinking of maybe having a few more worlds in this. Like I would want to bring back Neverland. If you got any ideas of other worlds I should use, let me know and I might use them.**


	3. Chapter 3 Land of Dragons Part 1

**So after taking forever on this. I finally got chapter 3. It just took me so long cause I was having trouble thinking though some stuff for this story, but I finally got back to it and wrote stuff!**

 **Also a friend of mine on Tubmlr drew the cover art image that I now have. Her Tumblr name is Haru Maeda.  
**

 **Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

We were heading back to the Gummi Ship when suddenly Merlin showed up a few feet in front of us.

"Now just a moment before you all head off," Merlin said holding up a hand to stop us. "I have something for Kilala."

"Something for me?" I asked as I pointed to myself.

"Yes yes. The three good fairies sent me this to you," Merlin said as he pulled something out from his magical bag. He pulled out a smaller bag from within his and handed it over to me. "In there lies the gift from the good fairies."

I looked at the little bag in my hands, curious to see what was in it. As soon as I opened the bag though, a bright light shined from it, causing me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes the little bag was gone, but I noticed something.

I was now wearing a dark blue, long sleeved jacket over my shirt with a silver trim, and I now had dark blue pants, with a lighter blue trim, instead of my skirt, though the mickey mouse head I had sewed into my skirt was now on the left pant leg.

"Whoa," I said as I looked at my new clothes. It wasn't anything super cool or fancy like Sora's new outfit, but I still found it really cool. Even Sora, Donald, and Goofy seemed amazing by my magic new clothes.

"Yes, the good fairies thought that you could use some clothes that will help protect you will fighting the Heartless," Merlin explained.

I looked at my clothes and then back at Merlin, I bowed my head respectively, "Thank you. And let the good fairies know that I say thank you."

Merlin nodded, "Of course. Now all of you can get back on your way," he said with the wave of his hand. And in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"This is so cool," I said as I looked at my nice new jacket. I didn't know what the material was, but it felt so soft, and even a little magical too! I guess it would make sense since it was made by the three fairies from the story of Sleeping Beauty.

"It does look really cool," Sora said.

Tippe then flew out of my, now pants, pocket and flew all around me. "Wow! The jacket really suits you Kilala!"

I smiled, "Thanks"

And with that we started up again towards where we had entered this world. Once we got there we teleported back on to the Gummi Ship Once we all sat down Sora started up the ship again.

"So now where do we go?" I asked.

"We find one fo the gates to a world, and head into it, there probably will be a lot of Heartless and some Nobodies, so prepare for a bumpy ride," Sora said as he moved the ship forward.

I started out the window as we moved through space, watching the distant stars fly by. I began to wonder what world we were going to go to. Would it be a world of a Disney Princess? We soon had entered the gate that locked one of the worlds. Before I knew it, we had entered the gate to a world, and Heartless and Nobodies immediately flew by us and began to attack the ship.

Sora piloted the ship around trying to dodge any attacks coming from the enemies while also trying to fire back at them. I gripped the side of my chair tightly as the ship maneuvered around asteroids and varies Heartless and Nobodies, sometimes cutting it a little close.

After several minutes of flying, we soon were coming close to a world. "Whoa there it is," I said as I leaned forward to try and get a better look. I felt Tippe come out of my pocket and land on my shoulder, probably also curious about the world.

"Do you know what world is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked closely through the window at the world before shaking their head, "Nope," Sora answered, "Doesn't look familiar"

"Well let's land and check it out," Donald said as he got up from his chair.

Tippe flew back into my pocket as we headed back to the teleporter and teleported down to the world. When we got there we found ourselves to be in what seemed like a bamboo forest. I started to think to myself what world this was. It didn't look like a world of a Disney Princess or anything, but I wasn't sure.

After a bit of walking Goofy stopped and looked over at something. We saw someone, who looked a little scared, and a, errie, shadowy figure cast upon a rock. I gasped in surprise as I looked at the person. This wasn't a world of a Disney Princess, but I knew exactly who it was. It was Mulan! Though she wasn't a princess I always had enjoyed reading her story as she was a brave warrior who fought for her family. Right now she was already in her guy disugue and then figured that the shadowy figure must been the shadow of Mushu. And now I was possibly going to get to met her. I started to feel really excited.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked in a whisper.

"Let's get the jump on 'im," Sora whispered back.

"Wait…" I started to say, trying to tell them not to go and run at them, but also not give away I knew who it was.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap," Goofy said to Sora and Donald, but it was too late, they already were running towards Mulan and Mushu.

I sighed at the rashness of Donald and Sora. At least Goofy had some sense to think about what they were about to do. Goofy and I ran to catch up with the two. As we gto close Mulan saw us and gasped in surprise as she turned away and crouched to the ground. Mushu came out from behind the rock he was standing behind and ran into Mulan's arms.

All four of us stopped a few feet away from the two, and then Goofy spoke up, "Is that Mushu?"

I looked at the three surprised. They already knew who Mushu was?

Mushu popped out from Mulan's arms and looked around, "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora said.

"Yeah, well you better hope I miss you, or else you're" Mushu said looking around, trying to look fierce, until he turned and saw us. "-you're...Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked as she looked over at us.

Mushu jumped off of Mulan's shoulder and started walking towards us, "Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu asked as he leaned against Sora's leg.

I was surprised that Sora, Donald and Goofy knew Mushu somehow, but didn't know about this world or who Mulan was. I guess I would have to ask them later about that.

Mulan looked over at us, almost looking a little hesitant. I could understand why she probably felt that way, since I knew her story, but the others didn't know that, so I had to keep reminding myself not to say anything.

Sora chuckled as he moved his leg, causing Mushu to fall over, "Something like that. Oh," Sora turned and looked over at me, "This is our new friend Kilala."

I gave a small wave and a cheerful smile, "Hello."

Sora then looked back at Mulan. "And you are?"

Mulan slowly stood back up, "I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean…" She had started speaking in her normal voice, but then tried to drop it. She was still not quite good at pretending to be a guy yet.

"Ping!" Mushu interjected, before anyone could ask questions.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked with a skeptical look.

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Mulan said pointing to herself, trying to sound more manly. I looked over at Sora, Donald and Goofy, wondering if they believe her.

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Mulan said.

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian," Goofy said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mushu said before running backup onto Mulan's shoulder. "And that puts you all up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu…" Mulan whispered quietly.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked.

"Hmm," Sora said as he thought for a moment, "Sounds fair."

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu said.

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you," Mulan said.

"What do you mean, "fit in"?" Sora asked.

"Well, um, uh, don't-don't worry about that," Mushu said.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy suddenly asked.

My mouth dropped open in surprise as Sora and Donald started at Mulan in shock. I knew that in Mulan's story no one ever picked up on the fact that she was a girl, but I was completely surprised that Goofy was able to pick up on her act. But also double surprised that Sora and Donald _actually_ fell for it. Then again I had only read the story, I never really thought about how it worked in real life.

"You're a...girl?" Sora asked in surprise.

Mulan smiled sheepishly, "You didn't notice?"

"Uh-uh." Donald said shaking his head.

"Not me." Sora added.

Mulan looked at Mushu, who was still on her shoulder, "I think it's working."

"I don't know-those two would fall for anything," Mushu said.

"I'm right here!" Sora complained.

"Hey!" Donald grumbled.

"How did you guys not figure it out?" I asked. Either Mulan's disguise was better than I thought, or Donald and Sora weren't as smart.

"Wait you mean you figured it out? How?" Sora asked.

"Uh… yeah," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, "You know...I um... just did Just a girl thing?" I said, hoping they would buy it.

"Alright," Sora said and I sighed with relief.

"But what are you going to do Kilala?" Goofy asked, "If Mulan is pretendin' to be a boy, do ya think you should too?"

I thought for a moment. I actually hadn't considered that before. Then a idea came to my head, I adjust my new jacket a little, making it look a little baggier, and then pulled the hood over my head slightly. Pulling the drawstring down so the hood hopefully wouldn't fly back easily. I was also thankful that part of my new outfit was pants, as it help make things easier for here. "I got this," I said with a smile.

"Are you sure you can pull off being a boy?" Donlad asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I pouted at him, "Yes I can. In fact I've done it before."

"You have?" Sora asked.

I nodded quickly, "Yeah I have." It wasn't a total lie, but while I had been disguised as a guy temporary when I was in Cinderella's story back in my universe, I never had actually had any time pretend to be a guy. But I was sure I could pull this off, after all Mulan could do it.

"Let's get going then," Mushu said as he pointed to the path that lead to the camp.

We made our way down the path and soon came to the camp. We entered in and started to walk around. From behind me I heard Mushu saying something to Mulan. Something about being manly. I looked back to see Mulan doing the most ridiculous walk, I couldn't laugh but laugh a little.

"You don't have to walk like that," I whispered to her. "Just walk normally."

Mulan gave me a smile and nodded and fixed her posture and started to walk a little more normal.

We were about to join Sora in line when a short man, who I remember from the story being called Yao, cut in front of Sora.

"Hey, no cutting!" Sora shouted.

"Get out!" Donald added.

Without even saying a word Yao turned around and punched Sora right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Donald muttered something before lunging at Yao who tried to swat Donald off him. As Donald brawled with Yao, I releiazed how strange this all way, but no one else seemed to notice. Donald...was well… a duck, but no one seemed to see that. There must be some magic that keeps everything from seeing Donald and Goofy for what they really look like. Or maybe I was just overthinking it…

Mulan, Goofy and I watched as Donald and Yao fought, and then two more guys came into the line; Ling and Chien-Po.

"Hey, a space in line," Ling said, pushing Yao back.

Chien-Po pushed between Ling and Yao, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today."

"Knuckle sandwiches!" Yao grumbled as he lunged at Ling and shoved him to the ground.

"That does it!" Sora shouted and he and Donald joined in the brawl.

I sighed heavily. Just what were Sora and Donald thinking? At least Goofy had enough sense not to get involved in the fight. Not quite at least, he seemed to be semi-observing, but it did also look like he could join in at any minute.

"Uh… what do we do? Should we stop them?" Mulan whispered to me.

"Um.. I don't know," I said. I didn't know exactly what to do as things were already going differently than what I had read in the story. "But I guess we shouldn't let them continue to fight."

After a moment Mulan took in a deep breath and then shouted, "Please!"

"Yeah cut it out!" I added as I crossed my arms.

All of them stopped and looked at us.

"Please?" Ling asked.

"What a bunch of girls!" Yao grumbled. I sent an angry glare at him.

"Uh...knock it off!" Mulan said, dropping her voice a little.

"Knock what off?" Yao asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"You punched me!" Sora grumbled.

"Cutting in line!" Donald added.

"What a shrimp!" Ling laughed.

Mushu popped out from Mulan's armour, "Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Before anyone could see him Mulan shoved him back down.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" Mulan said, still trying to sound mainly.

"Let's not try and cause a scene okay?" I added, trying also lower my voice a little. Hoping they would all listen.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora complained.

"Want some more?" Yao grumbled. Sora was about to fight again when a new voice spoke up

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" All of us turned to see someone walking towards us.

"The Captain!" Ling said.

I looked over at the man walking towards us. Shang. The man who Mulan would eventually fall in love with. Quickly all of us formed a nice neat line, and stood straight as Shang looked over all of us.

After he leave Shadow Heartless suddenly appeared all around us. Sora gasped as he summoned his keyblade. Donald, Goofy, and I then summoned our weapons.

"What are they?" Mulan asked.

"Heartless," Sora and I answered at the same time.

"Oh yeah?" Ling asked as it looked like he, Chien-Po and Yao were going to fight, but then they quickly ran off. Though Mulan drew out her sword and got into a fighting stance,

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" Sora said.

We all charged at the Heartless around us. Smacking them around until they disappeared. I made sure pull down on my hood every once and awhile, just to keep it down covering most my face. Just to be safe. As I fought a Heartless I kept a eye on Mulan, she seemed to be struggling a little bit, having never fought before. Just as a finished dealing with a Heartless I saw that one was sneaking up behind Mulan.

"Ping!" I shouted, mentally thanking myself I said 'Ping' rather than 'Mulan' outloud. I ran over and knocked the Heartless back. Mulan turned around and saw me strike down the Heartless.

"Thanks," She said.

I smiled, "You're welcome."

Once all the Heartless were cleared out from the camp, Shang had us come over to him to talk.

"You four," Shang said looking at us. "What are your names?"

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

When Shang looked over at me I tensed up a little. I hadn't thought about a name yet, I didn't think very far on this whole pretending to be a guy thing. So I ended up saying the first name that came to my head, "Rei." I said, while trying to make my voice sound a little more like a boys. bit my lip, hoping that Shang would buy it.

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging," Shang said.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-" Mulan started to speak up, but was cut off by Shang

"You should return home."

"B-but... That would dishonor my family!" Mulan retorted.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Shang asked.

"Don't make me-!" Mulan started to say, trying to sound tough.

I felt bad for Mulan. I knew in that she ends up proving herself to be in the army in the story, but the circumstances were different here. So I decided to speak up "Just give Ping a chance," I said.

"Yeah. If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time," Sora added.

"Hmm…" Shang thought it over.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together," Sora then said.

"So...you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald said.

"I doubt that. You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops.

"That's it?" Sora asked as he placed his hands behind his head, "No problem. Right?" He looked over at Mulan.

"R-right," Mulan said as she looked down at the ground.

"I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!" Shang informed us.

"Sir!" All of us said as we stood up straight.

Before we headed out on the missions we decided to take a walk around the camp, to check for sights of any Heartless or even Nobodies. As we were looking around I notice Mulan was sitting down by one of the tents. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked quietly, using my normal voice.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, what if I don't make it into the army?" Mulan asked.

"You will," I said reassuringly. "I know you can do it."

"But I'm not as good as you or Sora. How do you do it?" Mulan asked.

"Do what?" I asked as a tilted my head.

"How do you fight so well? I saw how easily you took out those creatures. You were really good."

I blushes a tiny bit. I was getting complimented by Mulan, who would eventually become a great warrior herself. I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Thanks, but I actually haven't been fighting for that long. But if you try your hardest, work really hard, and believe in yourself, you can do it."

Mulan smiled, "Thanks."

We then stood up and met back up with Sora, Donald and Goofy. After talking with Shang again he gave us a mission to test out our skills. We headed to the Checkpoint and found that there were Heartless roaming around the area. We all immediately ran at the Heartless and began to attack them. I stayed back near Mulan, just in case she needed some help. Though she struggled to fight the Heartless properly, I knew that she would get better in time. All I could do for now was keep on encouraging her and help her out in the fights.

Also while fighting the Heartless I continued to work on my magic. I still struggled to cast the spells most of the time, but I was able to occasionally cast one properly. I smiled to myself each time I actually used magic, it was still so excited for me.

After clearing out the Heartless we made out way back to the camp where Shang gave us another mission to do, which was just clearing out more Heartless. The Heartless just kept showing up, no matter how many we defeated. I began to wonder how long it took Sora to get use to doing this all the time. He just went about taking out the Heartless like it was nothing. I was a little bit jealous of how easy he made it look.

After we had cleared out the next bunch of Heartless we headed back once again to get another mission from Shang. And once that was all finished we went back to Shang.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well," Shang said as he looked at all of us.

"I knew it!" Sora said casually.

"Captain…" Mulan started to say, but she trailed off.

"I suppose you've made a little progress…" Shang said.

"Not a little...a lot!" Donald said as he stomped his foots.

Mulan shook her head, "No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!"

Shang nodded, "I'll give you one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!"

"Sir!" We all replied.

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" Shang instructed us.

After preparing ourselves we then headed out towards the Checkpoint area. Heartless of course showing up along the way, but we continued to fight them off, as we started to make our way up the mountain trait.

Soon we had made our way up the mountain, with fighting the Heartless, and Sora using his Keyblade to clear out the mountain trail. Once we had clear the trail of the Heartless, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po came up behind us.

"Hey, you ain't half bad." Yao said.

"A man among men," Ling added.

"Thanks," Mulan said to them before they walked by us and continued their way on the trail.

Mulan sighed once they had left, lowering her head and slumping her shoulders, "But the captain…"

"Captain!" Sora said as he saw that Shang was approaching with a few other soldiers.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy said.

"You bet he did!" Donald added.

"Yeah, he is showing a lot of progress," I said.

"Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier," Shang said.

"Why not!?" Sora asked, almost looking a little upset. I could understand why he would feel that way, but I was the only one that knew the story of Mulan, or close to what was happening here. Mulan still had a while to go before Shang really saw her as a worthy soldier.

"It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance," Mulan said as she looked at Shang.

Shang gave a small smile, "That's the spirit, Ping."

Mulan nodded, "Sir!"

And with that Shang and his soldiers continued up the mountain trait.

Then we all continued to head up to trail until we got to a small village covered with snow. Once we got up there we all were told to that we could take a rest in the village before we moved onwards. As we walked around in the village, Sora stopped to look around the area with a amazed look on his face.

"Whoa, there's so much snow," he said cheerfully as he picked up a handful of it.

"I'm guessing you don't get a lot of snow where you're from?" I asked stopping to look back at him.

"Actually...I have never actually seen snow in person before," Sora said with a chuckle.

I gasped, "Wait seriously?!"

Tippe then popped her head out of my pocket, she has been so quiet in there I almost forgot she was there. "How have you never seen snow before?" She asked.

"I'm from an large tropical island, so it's always really warm weather. So yeah...never seen snow before. It's much colder than I thought it would be." Sora's smile then faded slightly, I wish Riku or Kairi could see this…"

"Kairi?" I asked. I knew Sora had mentioned the name Riku, but I hadn't heard him talk about Kairi before.

"She's another one of my best friends. But after my first adventure, she was brought back home to the islands. But I still haven't seen her in awhile." Sora's smile then suddenly returned, "But once this adventure is done, find Riku and return home, I can't wait to tell them about this though!"

I couldn't help but laughed. I only had met Sora recently, but he always managed to suddenly gain a boost of positivity and happiness. This adventure was getting more and more fun and exciting every moment. We then started walking again to meet up with the others.

* * *

 **So yeah, I am splitting each visit to the worlds into at least 2 chapters. Otherwise this would be a suuuuper long chapter, and idk how many people wanna read chapters with over 10K words (maybe some do? I don't know...).  
But yeah I am trying my best with this story, it's just been so long since i last wrote this, plus writers block, plus college and all that other stuff.  
But I hope you guys are enjoying, I am trying my best to plan more stuff for this story.  
Still thinking of adding in some more worlds, like Neverland and stuff. (if you have any you wanna suggest, let me know and I may add them!)  
See you guys in the next chapter or another story!**


	4. Chapter 4 Land of Dragons Part 2

**Hey wow... I finally did it. I finally got another chapter for this written. So sorry for the long wait! Just had a really bad writters block for this, but I finally got back to it!**

* * *

 **Ch.4**

Sora and I met back up with the others, who were now talking by one of the houses. Mushu walked over to us a moment later, seeming to be excited about something. We all looked around to make sure that no one else was in the area before Mushu started to tell us something. He told us that he had seen Shan-Yu in the area. We almost couldn't believe it, but Mushu said that he was telling the truth.

Though the part that made me wonder most was when he suggested for us to go and find Shan-Yu ourselves. It didn't seem to smart to go running in there all by ourselves, but Mush made the argument that it could be a way for Mulan to prove herself.

We all ended up modded as we continued to listen to what Mushu had to say. Though I was a bit suspicious of where he was going to go with this. I knew that Mushu was probably trying to plan some idea.. And it probably wasn't the best one.

"So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars… Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" Mush exclaimed as he finished explaining.

Mulan nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"Wait!" I interjected without really thinking. "Are we really just going to go out on our own to look for the leader of the Huns?"

"It shouldn't be too hard. We'll help out of course," Sora said.

I wanted to object again, but I couldn't figure out anything else to say. I had a feeling that going out on own our was a bad idea, but I also did think it would be good if we could help Mulan. I still felt rather unsure over all since I had no idea what could happen as this was far different than the Mulan story I was familiar with. But since I could not think of anything else to say, I ended up nodding in agreement.

"All right, let's do it."

Mushu seemed the most happy at least that we were going to go with his plan. "Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

When Shang was busy with the other men and searching through the town, we quickly snuck out and followed Mushu to where he said he saw Shang Yu. We soon headed into a dark cave area just outside of the town. It seemed rather vacant, but we continued our way into it, all the way until we reach the end. The deadend area of the cave though was a bit more open, but had candles and various other items around the edges.

Sora let out a sigh. "Dead end."

"So there was really nothing here?" I asked.

"I guess not," Goofy added.

Mushu shook his head in disbelief. He started to look around the cave, trying to see if he could find anything or anyone else. "You're crazy. Check again!"

"Oh, well…" Donald mumbled as he turned to leave.

A second later Goofy followed right behind him. I glanced around the cave one last time, just in case there was something we were failing to see, but there was nothing truly there. I looked over at Sora and Mulan.

"I guess we might as well go back with them."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Just as the three of us turned to leave, the cave started to shake. We all froze in place as we tried to figure out what was happening. A strange glow formed around the exit of the cave just as Donald and Goofy tried to run back to us. But as soon as they tried they were blocked by the glow that now covered the exit. I swore I could hear them calling out to us, but with the shaking and rumbling it was hard to hear.

"Guys look!" Sora shouting, causing me to look around.

There was now several large Heartless in the cave room with us! Sora already summon his keyblade and charged right at the enemies, leaving Mulan and I to exchange quick glances. She drew her swore as I summoned my wand. All three of us then began to attack the Heartless as quickly as we could.

Soon enough the Heartless were defeated and the magical barrier faded away. Sora unsummoned his keyblade as he grinned as me and Mulan. "Nice fighting guys! You both did great!"

"Thanks," Mulan said with a nod.

Goofy and Donald then finally made their way back over to us. Goofy was the one to speak first. "You all okay?"

Sora nodded at them. "Yeah! It was nothing we couldn't handle."

Mushu climbed onto Mulan's shoulder again. "C'mon, time to report to the captain!"

Mulan frowned slightly as she looked over at Mushu. "But Shan-Yu wasn't here."

Mushu scoffed. "Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands

of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

After that we all walked back out of the cave and towards the village. But as we did, we saw heavy smoke coming from that area. All of us broke into a run and stopped just at the edge of village. I knew I had read it in the story of Mulan, as well as seen the movie, but seeing a real village burnt down to ashes was a bit frightening. I could only hope that everyone had made it away safely though.

We started to work our way through the burnt village when we saw someone laying against the rubble. I gasped. It was Shang and he was clutching his side.

Mulan was the first one to run over to him and check if he was okay. He had tried to get up of course, but the pain seemed too much for him.

"Just relax Captain," I said speaking up. "You should rest."

Shang sighed as he shook his head. "No. It's just scratch." Shang tried to stand up, but he gritted his teeth. A second later he collapsed back down to the ground.

A part of me wanted to summon my wand to try to use a healing spell but I recalled Donald's words earlier about 'world order'. The whole thing about how we were not suppose to let others know we were from another world. As much as I wanted to help Shang, I knew that I probably shouldn't. It wasn't my place to do so.

Mulan cleared her throat as she also looked concerned. "Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?"

"They went toward the summit…" Shang said in a quick breath.

Mulan clenched her fists together. She suddenly looked far more determined than before. "We'll stop them!"

Shortly after we made sure that Shang was going to be okay, we started to head towards the summit. There were Heartless popping up all over the place now, but we managed to clear them out as we headed further up the slope. Though as we walked, the colder it started to feel. We were going up a mountain after all. I pulled my jacket a bit tighter as the brisk mountain air blew against us.

Sora shivered. "Ah! Why does it have to be so cold!"

"Quit complaining," Donald scolled.

"Really? Aren't you cold?" Sora asked as he looked over at Donald.

"Nope."

Sora heavily sighed as i started to laugh. Sora then sent a quick jealous glare at me. "It's not fair… why do you get something with long sleeves?"

I shrugged at him. "I don't know. It was the good fairies choice."

Sora seemed to grumble something I couldn't quite hear as we approached the summit. Though I assumed it was probably something to do with being cold. I then looked down and and gently patted my pocketed, "Hey Tippe, how you holding up in there?"

Tippe popped her head out. "I'm fine! Not to cold at least."

I smiled back. "That's good."

Tippe then went back to staying warm down in my pocket. Just as we got around to the summit area we could see Shan-Yu standing all the way up at the edge area of the mountain. Seconds later hundreds of Heartless started to slowly descend from the other side of the mountain.

Shan-Yu raised his sword in the air before shouting loudly. "Attack!"

The Heartless then started to pour over the mountain and started making their way towards us. It looked to be like hundreds of small flying Heartless. I gasped as I continued to stare. I never had seen so many Heartless before in one spot. The again I just only learned about then and started to fight them. My attention was pulled back when I noticed Sora and the others already their weapons. I realized I should od the same and summoned my wand.

Soon the many little flying Heartless flew over our heads and surrounded us. I almost wanted to feel overwhelmed, but I knew that wasn't the right way to think about it. Sora and the others were right besides me. I knew I was still getting the hang of fighting and using magic, but I wasn't ready to let that stop me.

I remembered the spells Merlin said I could use. Three basic spell; fire, bizzard, and thunder. I hadn't really tired all of them yet, so I thought now would be a better time than any. I jumped out of the way as a Heartless tried to swoop down at me, in the next second I pointed my wand at it.

"Thunder!" I shouted as I thought about the element.

Sparks of electricity shot out from the tip of my wand and out at the Heartless. The Heartless twitched as the electricity surged around it. I took that moment to strike at it until it was gone. I glanced to my side as I dogged out of the way of another Heartless to see Sora smacking around as many Heartless as he could.

* * *

Before I even realized it we had taken out all the Heartless in the area. We all looked around as we tried to catch our breaths. Though our attention was soon drawn back up to the top of the mountain side where Shan-Yu still stood. More Heartless flew up and stood besides him as he stood there quietly.

"There's more!" I exclaimed, surprised to see even more.

"There's always more," Sora said as he readied his keyblade again.

Shan-Yu raised his sword into the air and let out a loud yell before he started to run down the mountain side, followed by the many Heartless. Sora gasped for a moment as he saw the large Hun running right at least. I took in a deep breath as I expected to be ready to fight… though to have to fight the scary Hun Shan-Yu wasn't at all what I was expecting.

Suddenly we heard footsteps to the side and saw, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling walking near us. They were carrying a large firework like device that I knew from the movie was used to attack on the enemy.

"Stand back," Yao said, seeming rather con

"We'll handle this," Ling added.

Yao set the firework down in the snow and aimed it right at Shan-Yu, who was still running down the long mountain. I remember then how this reminded me of the movie I had seen. This was just like the scene where Mulan takes the firework and aims it at the higher part of the mountain to cause an avalanche.

Just as I was about to get lost in my thoughts I saw Mulan shove Yao away and grab the firework. She ran forward a few feet before she pointed the firework right at the mountain top. Mushu had jumped to her side to see what she was doing and before he realized it she grabbed him and used his fire to lite the fuse.

The firework took off a second later, and Mushu was clearly heard yelling as he was holding on to it. "

"You're going the wrong way!"

The firework reached up to the large mountain peak though and struck it. An avalanche started to tumble down from the top and it was slowly picking up speed. I turned to my side though and saw that Shang and two guards were started to walk over towards us.

"Captain!" I shouted in surprise. Could they not see the large avalanche heading down the slope?

Mulan at least seemed to also notice them coming over as she ran towards him. "Look out!" She shouted as she got over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to go the other way.

The avalanche was getting bigger and heading right for us, yet we all were standing there gawking at it. I shook my head and looked at everyone else still standing around. "Everyone run already!"

Everyone thankfully noticed and started to run away from the on coming avalanche. We all ran until we made it past large rock formation where we waited for the snow to stop. Once it calmed down and cleared we all breathed a sigh or relief.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied with a nod.

"Did you see that though? That was so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I guess you also haven't seen an avalanche before either?"

"Well have you?" Sora asked jokily.

I was tempted to say that I had, but the truth of that was I had seen it before in the movie of Mulan. So I shook my head. "Nope, but you are right, it was pretty cool."

"Come on, let's go check on Ping and the captain," Sora said as he motion for me, Donald, and Goofy to follow.

We ran around the corner and headed towards Mulan and Shang who were standing just several feet away. "Ping! Captain!" Sora called out as we all approached.

"Oh boy, you're okay!" Goofy said cheerfully.

Shang quickly turned around at stared at eye, a hint of frustration and anger in his eyes. I had a feeling what could had happened, but I didn't really think that Mulan getting found out would happen that soon. But I had to realize that things were different here. Things may be similar to the Disney books and movies I had read and seen, but they weren't exactly the same. Even though I had only seen Mulan so far I had to guess other places were like that as well.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise," Shang said as he scowled. He then locked eyes with me. "And you to."

At first I didn't get what he meant then it hit me. My hood!

I gasped as I reached up to feely my head and realized see that amidst all the battling and avalanche, my hood must have fallen off my head. I felt a bit embarrassed as I lowered my head, unable to say anything to Shang. I at least now knew how Mulan must have felt when she was revealed.

It seemed Sora, Donald, and Goofy also had no words as they all looked down at the ground. Shang just sighed heavily as he turned and walked past Mulan. "I can't believe you lied to me." He stopped a few feet away as he looked out at the ridge. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death." He turned his head slightly to look at us all again. "Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed."

"But captain…" Sora said, clearly showing that he was upset by the turn of events.

"My debt is repaid," Shang replied bluntly before walking towards the path down the mountain. "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" he called out to the remaining soldiers who followed behind him without any words.

The rest of us just stood there as we watched them walk away. None of us had any words to say now. I sighed as I saw Tippe fly out from my pocket and brush against my cheek. I gave her a small smile as I gently cupped my hand around her.

"Mulan… I blew it," Mushu said as he lowered his head at her.

Mulan shook her head. "No… I was going to be found out sooner or later." Mulan then removed her soldier armor and untied her hair, letting it fall down to just above her shoulders. She then faced us and smiled. "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's all right," I said as I smiled back, hoping to give some reassurance. "You weren't the only one pretending, I understand."

"Yeah it's really no big deal," Sora added. "So Ping… I mean, uh, Mulan… what are you gonna do now?"

Mulan started walking before she stopped and looked back. "Go back home."

"You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling," Mushu added as he walked alongside her.

Without warning Sora grabbed on to me, as well as Donald and Goofy, and pulled us into a sort of group hug. He gave a large smile. "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame."

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends," Mulan replied.

We all started to walk back down the mountainside as we still let everything sink in. As we walked down I walked up next to Mulan. "Guy or not, you still have gotten really good are fighting."

"Thanks Kilala," Mulan replied. "You are really good too you know."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Really? You think so?" I knew I still had a lot to learn, but being complimented by Mulan really made me feel more confident in things. She was going to be a great warrior one day and yet she thought I was great!

"Of course," Mulan said as she nodded. "I never really thought I would ever see another girl wanting to fight. I assume you have your reasons to do so?"

" _Well I was kind of magically teleported to his world to help out Sora on his journey. I never expected to fight or anything else,"_ I thought to myself, but I knew that was not the right answer. Instead I replied with something else that came to mind. It would be partly true at least. "I never expected to fight or anything, but I do it now help others."

"That sounds like a good reason," Mulan replied with a smile. "Oh I forgot to ask before, if it's all right. Why did you choose the name Rei as your cover up name?"

"Oh?" I asked, not expecting the question.

"I'm sorry," Mulan said as she shook her head. "I was just a little bit curious."

I knew I wasn't suppose to tell about where I was from or anything, but I saw no harm in telling about Rei a little. "Rei… well he is a…" I paused as I tried to think of the right words. "He's someone very special to me."

"Ah I see," Mulan said as she giggled slightly.

Our conversation was cut short as a loud yell cut across the air. We looked over the edge of the cliff side we were near and saw a small edge area down below. Down there we saw Heartless spawn all over and Shan-Yu emerge from the snow. I knew from the movie that he did survive, but it still felt a bit scary to see him still alive after that avalanche.

"Shan-Yu," Mulan commented while trying not to raise her voice.

Sora gasped. "He's alive!"

"How in the world did he survive the avalanche like that?" I asked aloud, a serious question that I did want to know the answer for, but I knew probably now was not the best time to think on that.

We watched for a few seconds until we started to see him head off. Mulan's eyes narrowed as she looked ahead, far past the mountain. "He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!"

Mulan stood up and gave a nod to all of us. We nodded back. We knew what had to be done of course. And I couldn't help but feel happy to see Mulan taking charge, knowing what was important.

"Let's hurry guys, come on," Sora said as he started ahead of us.

Everyone started to run together as we heading back the way we came. Heartless of course popped up along the way, trying to stop us from getting down, but we didn't let that stop us. I tested out more of my magic as we went along down the pathway, now feeling a new strength and confidence. Though I started to wonder what would happen when we got to the Imperial City. Shan-Yu was going to be there and I figured we would have to fight him… along with even more Heartless. I knew though that everything would be all right though. We just had to keep sticking together.

* * *

 **So now I got a move back on this story. But these chapters do take me a while to get to. But I will try not to take as long for the next one! And I will also try to go back and edit the older chapters as I know they need them.**

 **But thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Land of Dragons Part 3

**Hey! I know it has been a while, but I finally got back on this! So sorry for the wait but thank you all for checking out this story!**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

We kept on running as fast as we could through the land. Soon enough we could see the palace coming into view. I breathed heavily as I tried to keep up with the others. This was not something I was used to. Sure I had gone on an adventure before that required a lot of quick thinking and moving, but running down a huge mountain was not part of that!

Thankfully I wasn't too far behind with the group, and I could keep up with them. But still this was far more running than I ever thought I would be doing! " _I guess I should start to expect things like this now that I am on this journey with Sora. He probably has already done plenty of this before."_

When we got up to the palace we could see the troops, along with Shang ahead of us. Mulan pushed herself to run a bit more and headed closer to him. "Shang!"

Shang stopped and turned around to see us coming in, though I could tell he was probably not too happy to see us. Though he didn't speak a word, instead he waited quietly for Mulan to continue.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!"

Shang looked at Mulan before looking at the rest of us. Slowly he crossed his arms. "And why should I believe you this time?"

I sneered at him as I took a step forward. "Why wouldn't you believe us? This is the truth about a serious situation!"

Shang looked like he was ready to reply again. Ready to most likely still not believe us. But before that could happen Donald made a sound, alerting us to look towards him. He was pointing to something up in the air and I could tell it was Shan-Yu's hawk.

Shang also looked and thankfully he ended up seeing Shan-Yu on top of one of the towers of the palace. And before long he jumped off elsewhere. I could he was trying to find some way actually into the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang shouted at the army.

I breathed, thankful that Shang was taking proper charge of the situation. But that still left Shan-Yu. Though things already differed far from what I knew of Mulan's story, I figured in the end she would still have to defeat him. But that required finding him, and I could only hope she would make it in time.

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po started to run to the palace, but for some strange reason none of the other soldiers followed. They stayed there, lingering and looking awfully tired.

"That's an order!" Shang shouted at them again.

The soldiers then stopped moving completely. What happened next completely left me surprised.

Darkness formed around the men and consumed them completely. Then when it faded, all that was left was a group of Heartless! I didn't understand how it could have happened, but I knew it wasn't good at all. And from the looks of it, Shang was also pretty surprised too. But thankfully I already knew how to handle the Heartless by this point.

And I knew that meant that I had to help do something and I could already see that Sora had summoned his keyblade. I stepped closer towards the Heartless group and Sora joined up with me along with Mulan.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" Sora shouted as he stepped forward ready to attack.

Shang didn't leave his spot though. From a quick glance I could tell that he was debating on what to do. Being the captain of the army, I knew he probably didn't want to leave. But fighting the Heartless was still rather dangerous.

"Go!" I shouted. "We can take care of this! Trust us!"

Thankfully Shange got the message and took off running towards the entrance to the palace. With him gone and safely out of the way I saw Sora charge ahead with Donald and Goofy in toe. Without a second to lose I brought out my wand and began to attack. I started to use my magic again, striking Heartless with fire and thunder.

As I was doing so Donald came up beside me. "Don't use up all your magic yet!"

"Oh?" I asked as I jumped out of the way of a Heartless's attack. "Why not?"

"Cause!" Donald said in a scolding tone. "We don't want to use up our ethers right now! And we may need magic to defeat Shan-Yu!"

" _An ether?"_ I thought to myself. I wanted to ask, but Donald already went off to shove away more Heartless. But I started to guess what he could have meant. I had seen Sora, Donald and Goofy using other things besides magic to heal themselves before. Maybe an ether was something that helped them restore the amount of magic they could use. It was all I could come up with since I was mainly focused on fighting the Heartless.

" _Questions for another time,"_ I reminded myself as I cut back on the spelled and went more for physical attacks, striking the Heartless as hard as I could with my wand.

Eventually the horde of Heartless were gone from the courtyard. Now that they were out of the way Mulan looked more concerned than she did before. "The emperor's in danger!"

Sora noddeed to her. "No time to lose!"

We all hurried long until we arrived at the palace gate. Shan-Yu was already standing outside the palace with his sword pointing at the emperor. And I had to give the guy credit… he didn't even look at all phrased! Then again I had to remind myself that he was the emperor, and he was supposed to be serious and stuff.

"Now you'll bow to me!" Shan-Yu shouted as we got a bit closer.

He turned slightly upon seeing us approach, but kept his sword towards the emperor's throat. But when I thought we were going to fight him, Shang jumped down in between us and shoved Shan-Yu away. He then ran quickly over to the emperor and the two of them headed into the palace.

Once they were safely inside, we saw that the gate had been closed. Now Shan-Yu had nowhere to run to. We all ran closer and passed by him so we could stand guard of the doors. We then drew out our weapons, not one of us taking an eye off of him. Though I could feel my heart racing. I was just about to face off the scary and intimidating leader of the Huns! This was nothing compared to the Heartless… and I wasn't too sure how it was going to go.

But I had to remind myself. I wasn't here alone. I had Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan by my side. And I knew with Mulan here, things were going to end okay. Despite the differences with the Heartless I knew deep down that Mulan would still end up the hero of China.

As we began the fight I could see Shan-Yu glowing with dark energy. No doubt it was darkness that he was using to make himself stronger. But in the end he proved to be no match for the five of us. He was outnumbered, but he was far too confident in himself to realize that.

* * *

When the battle was over he stumbled back and collapsed to the ground. Guards quickly stormed the area and surrounded Shan-Yu, taking away his weapon and making sure he couldn't do anything more.

I smiled happily as I turned to Mulan, who also looked so happy and relieved. Mushu had jumped off from his spot and was walking around happily, cheering for Mulan. I walked over to her and gave her a smile, glad that we were able to work together to take down Shan-Yu.

"We did it, we actually did it," Mulan said, sounding almost shocked that we had won the battle.

"I knew we could do it," I replied to her. "That's just how it goes when you work together."

Mulan nodded. "You're right, though it really is nice to have another girl fighting by my side. I don't feel as along with what I am doing then."

"You're welcome!" I beamed, happy from the compliment from Mulan. I still couldn't believe that I got to fight alongside her. Mulan, she may not be an actual Disney Princess, but I knew she had the heart of one.

Soon people started to fill the square below the palace. Shan-Yu was already hauled off to somewhere, but we stood there as Shang returned with the emperor. Once he approached we all straighten up and stood perfectly still.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan," the emperor said, speaking in a stern voice.

Mulan bowed to the emperor respectively. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire

Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

At least this part was falling into the same line as the movie was. I guess maybe the resolution in the end could be the same as what I am familiar with. Or maybe something like that. It was still a lot to figure out, but I could only assume that for now. I would have to see other worlds first before I could really give any judgement on it. But at least I was happy to know that Mulan was still going to get her happy ending.

"We get the picture…" Sora mumbled.

I quickly nudged him in the side, giving him a look as if to say 'keep your mouth shut'. We were in front of the emperor after all. But then again Sora didn't know the emperor was actually going to praise Mulan in the end. I only knew that cause I had watched her movie. And the more I thought about it, the first time I watched it, I also felt the same way that Sora was acting. I guess knowing so much about Disney Princesses and other Disney characters makes my view a little bit different.

After a brief pause the emperor continued. "You're a young woman. And in the end…"

Donald sighed, looking hopefully. I bit my cheek though. I really wished that I could tell them, but I didn't have to. The emperor finally said the next part of his words.

"...you have saved us all."

The emperor bowed to Mulan, who in return looked speechless. The entire crowd in the square broke out into cheers. And I only then wondered in the world did they even heard what the emperor was saying. Or maybe it was just the fact he bowed that gave the indication.

"Your Excellency!" Mulan exclaimed, having only those words escape from her lips.

The emperor stood back up and looked over to shang. "Captain Li?"

Shang, who was remaining calm and posed walked over to Mulan and handed her Shan-Yu's sword. Slowly she took the jagged sword and waited for the emperor to speak again.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

"Thank you," Mulan said before bowing once more.

"Mulan," Shang said, still keeping a serious tone.

"Yes?" Mulan asked.

Shang then turned to Sora. "Sora."

Sora straight back up again. "Sir."

"Donald," Shang said, wanting to make sure to mention everyone.

Donald gave a 'wak' in response which I felt was probably not the best thing to say to a captain, but then again I had no idea what Donald even said if anything. Or maybe he was just making a quack sound… it was a bit weird either way.

"Goofy."

Goofy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Shang's eyes then fell on me. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he looked slightly confused. I wondered why for a moment but then it hit me. He never actually heard my real name before!

"Kilala," I whispered to him.

Shang nodded thankfully. "Kilala." Then he looked at the five of us before bowing slightly. "Thank you."

"'Thank you'? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that," the emperor said, and once again I had to bite my cheek. But this time from laughing.

Shang looked surprised at the emperor who let out a laugh, and well as Mulan.

Sora looked over to Mulan and smiled. "Can I get an autograph?"

I wanted to facepalm, but I managed to refrain from doing so.

Mulan just smiled back though to us. Thanks for everything, Sora. Thanks to all of you."

Mulan started to walk around a bit, looking quite happy with what had happened. "Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!"

"But Mushu, I thought you already _were_ a family guardian!" Goofy pointed out.

"What? Oh, no, no-don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians," Mushu replied a little too quickly.

"You tricked us!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, no no no, see I did-I just, uh…" Mushu turned and started to run, with Sora chasing after him.

I broke out into a small laughter at the sight of it. Sora was the same age as me yet he seemed far more childish. Then again maybe if I hadn't known of Mushu in the way I did, I may have reacted similarly.

"You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all the Guardian-ese. See, it's very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand," Mushu said, trying to give the best excuse that he could.

From the corner of my eye I saw something start to glow. Everyone stopped, even Sora and Mushu to see that Shan-Yu's sword was glowing and rising upward. Sora looked a bit confused but he then jumped right into action doing what he had done before but in Hollow Bastion.

"Okay!" Donald said.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on,' Goofy added.

Emperor bowed his head to us. "You shall be missed."

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" I added in. "I think it would really be nice to come back and just have some time to relax, you know?"

Mulan smiled. "Of course!"

"We will look forward to your return," Shang said as he stood besides Mulan.

"You two play nice," Sora said, letting a smirk crossed his face.

"Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" Shang said, a little shocked by Sora's statement. And as a result Mulan blushed slightly. She turned to face Shang, and he looked to her and she giggled a little.

" _They're so cute together!"_ I thought to myself. As much as I wanted to say it aloud, Sora had already done the teasing. But I still was happy to see them together like that!

Now that everything seemed good and finished we turned to leave, waving goodbye as we headed down the stairs. Mulan waved to us as she watched us leave. "Goodbye, Sora, Kilala, Donald, Goofy!"

* * *

When we finally got back to the gummi ship I flopped down into my chair. Sure I had fun on the adventure, but boy was it tiring. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't seem as tired. But they still went to sit down in their chairs and relax a bit.

"That was really fun," I commented. "I mean exploring the world and all and meeting Mulan."

"Yeah, it's really nice to make some new friends. Though I still hope that I can see some of my friends I met last time," Sora replied.

"Well what world is next?" Tippe asked before she finally flew out from my pocket and flew over to my shoulder. I still was relieved to see her perfectly fine even though I knew she had been safe in my pocket the entire time.

"Dunno," Sora commented as he began the pilot the ship. "We just gotta find out, but even if it is a new world, I'll be happy to make some new friends!"

"I agree," I added. "This is really quite an experience for me. But you've done this all before, so you know what you are doing at least."

"Yeah, but there are always new things to see at least," Sora replied.

"And more Heartless to take care of," Donald added. "This isn't a trip just for fun."

"Yeah, and we gotta be on the lookout for Organization XIII too," Goofy said, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Sora sighed heavily. "But I can have at least a little fun."

"Take care of the Heartless and Organization XIII first then you can have fun," Donald grumbled before crossing his arms.

Sora scrunched up his face, sending an upset look to Donald. I never expected Donald to be such a grump, then again I remembered he was always a bit cranky to a lot of things, especially if they didn't go his way.

Either way I started to laugh again and the two of them turned to look at me,. "Hey, what's so funny?" Donald asked.

"Sorry," I replied quickly. "I didn't mean to laugh, but you guys arguing was a little funny."

"It's funny?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You guys act so childish about such a serious thing. I just find that a little funny," I answered.

"I get it," Goofy said before laughing a little. "You two do like to argue a lot, but you guys can get pretty silly about it."

Donald sent a scowl to Goofy. "Oh, don't start on this too!"

Donald's grumpiness only caused me to laugh more with Goofy following in suit. Tippe laughed along with me as we found it harder to stop laughing. Soon enough it seemed that Donald and Sora lightened up enough that they joined in the laughter. Who would have thought the simple act of laughing a little would cause such a large group of it in the end? Either way I enjoyed every moment of it as we continued our trip through space towards the next world.

* * *

 **Oof, so I got through that at least.**

 **Next up is Beast's Castle! And I hope to have some fun with that! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
